Akuma no megami
by Madara uchicha
Summary: The 1st creation of genus, stronger than boros,in her 9th e hates humanity and saitama.Will the world survive her attack?
1. Chapter 1

**Again I am going to say will be more better than my first one."Any Beta?' is my question. I wrote this on my SB and then uploaded you can see there is improvement in my writing am disappointed myself after reading what i uploaded, all I am going to say.**

There is always some type of enemies that may lose, some don't. There is one person who never fails in her goal, she hates losing. She was created by genus before carnage kabuto, he was weak compared to her, she is ruthless and has hatred for humanity, that increased after genos and saitama kills mosquito girl, who was her younger sister. After genus left the House of evolution, she took the leadership of the group there was no one to join her goals.

 **House of evolution**

She was seen outside the building watching the sunset deep in thought ' _So the 'hero's' defeated another one, huh. I am losing my control over this group after genus left, fool thinking he can control us and because of him my sister died'_ she silently thought, There is nothing she can do except attack the hero's. She known's where they all are now.

[She looks like this she has red hair with fox ears and 10 tails , her body is pale like juubi madara. She created her siblings[1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. and herself] she is strongest of the siblings, her powers will be shown after the story].

She decided to attack the hero's and test there strength and then she will threaten the is not afraid of death nor her siblings, she quickly alerted her siblings to take the charge of the group while she is away then she opened a portal to the main building of the hero's

 **Hero Association building**

They were in usual meeting after defeating another monster, like usual, suddenly everyone's attention was in mysterious portal which opened in the middle of meeting facing them. A women walked through the portal and looked towards them with her cold evil red eyes without a flinch" hmph, these are the so called heroes?'She said, others are in alert and ready to attack in movements notice. she looked towards each and everyone of them and laughed after checking their power. after controlling her laughter she reminded them of certain women "Do you remember my sister?" Nobody answered her, because they don't know her then she revealed "Mosquito girl" she the looked towards genos and saitama in utter rage " **YOU TWO,YOU TWO KILLED HER,MY SISTER".** she blasted the building away in her rageful state her eyes became glowing red orb with swirls and nine tomes, losing her control of her rage, she attacked them without thinking clearly, she targeted tatsumaki

She avoided most the attack from others, she appeared near tatsumaki and grabbed her neck and tightened her hold preventing from her from breathing and then smashing her into the floor. she then quickly jumped away from genos blast and flashed towards Bang and kicked him away and blasted him, she started to assault him with blasts, she was stopped by saitama's punch and Atomic samurai's slash, she quickly controlled her rage and quickly opened a portal and escaped from there before they captured her.

The hero's was left wondering who she was and why she attacked them. They known's only genus has the answer for the question

 **With Naruko**

She appeared in her dimension, she was hurt very badly due to saitama's punch and slash of atomic samurai, her body has large slash which was bleeding. But she has high pain tolerance . she reviewed their abilities ,speed, power, intelligence and she was not disappointed. she targeted tatsumaki because of her power and rank of S, which was no joke, she is S in normal form, in her full power she is SSS rank

' _i will avenge you, sister'_ she thought, then contacted her sibling yugito two tails and 7 tails fuu 'Yugito, Fuu, you can start the plan 2 now I gauged their abilities'. now her second part of plan has began she need time to recover from the injury she got. she smiled cruelly if her goal is successful, she will be the darkness of the world she will show the human the hope being crushed by her. _'Demon goddess, nice title_ 'she thought.

There is nothing they can do now, oh, how wrong she was

 **In the city**

The city was in utter chaos, many lower rank heroes is been defeated by demons, monsters, normal heroes are being crushed by the army. S,A and B class heroes is fighting the generals of the army[siblings of naruko].the civilians were evacuated by hero' were crushed by the powers of generals.

2-Tails yugito[Hellcat] and 7-Tails fuu [rampaging beetle] was watching the chaos in amusement, They have the same hatred of their older sister naruko 10-tails [white demoness]

 **Well, I am going to need a lot of time to complete a good story . is it good or bad, review it. I can take anything you throw towards me. Story is mix of naruto and one punch man, so expect some villains from naruto world coming to the story as allies of heros and naruko's. character's bio will be given on each chapter ending. The bio will be of current and future**

 **Name: Naruko**

 **Age:30/35**

 **Personality: Cold**

 **Title: Demon Goddess, White Demoness**

 **Powers: Mind control, Flames, many other elements**

 **Rank: SSS[Planetary level threat]**

 **That's all now folks, so see ya**

 **-Madara signing out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is it,i ain't stopping anytime don't worry about story been stopped or keeps on be ya later peps.**

 **House of Evolution**

Naruko was seen walking towards a room in the knows who is in the she knows and pity was from another world different than this the world is in was though he can control her, crushed his his already damaged power really fascinated she stopped her thoughts after reaching the assigned room.

- **Unknown Room**

black eyes was looking at the door,it then to red eyes with 3 person saw naruko right outside the watches her enter the stares for some minute and asked "What is it now,women?"His voice was cold and angery at the situation he was plan all was in success but due to damn uchicha brat sented him to this is ripped out of his grasp now,a plan he completed in impossible due this new eyes again changed[ghost of uchicha's eye version].he tryed to intimate her with no knows this women is stronger than him and peoples from his couldn't sense the amount of energy she angery risen further when she laughs at his pathentic state.

- **with naruko**

She watches him in amusement."you are weak boy,comparing to my are very weak"she said to him while holding back her need to laugh walk towards hima nd grab his neck a started to choke him and said 'You either join me or be killed,what is your anser?"she tightened her hold of watched he trying to get out of her dropped him and unleashed her 10% of power "Madara uchicha,you pathetic human who think he can control me,ME?.i should make you scream for your i have some use for you and i will see if i can control your world too.I will take all the power for " She laughed after saying then left the room

Her plan is coming in success,she now eliminated the lower tier gonna start final fight against the higher tier heros

- **With Madara**

He was in utter pain and she continues will could not die again he need to kill her the question is how?.He great effort stood up and used the kamui to got the kamui dimension to recover and will make her submit to his will,because he is madara fucking Uchicha.

He will enslave this world just like his all who can dispel the ultimate illusion with 's and Azhura's reincarnation is not in this world never will.

- **Now there is another player entered the he doom the world or be killed by evil women?it all will be in next chapter.i am losing my interest in this is story without i can improve on what you point to is same as canon fourth ninja war [juubi madara].thats all for ya**

 **-Madara signing out** -


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N**_

 _ **damn,i erased what i .iw ill not and haven't stopped.i was busy due to exams and other things.i will be uploading stories next day currently those are in you is alot of change in my writting**_

 _ **I will creating 5 dark naruto fictions and 5 good naruto only story challenges that is formed in my ya**_

 _ **Imaimashī, watashi wa byōkide wanai typed. Anyway. Iw nan shōkyo sa re, stopped. I wa genzai, sorera wa anata ga no ōku noticed. There aru puroguresu. If ni aru hi no tsugi no monogatari o appurōdo sa remasu ni yoru shiken ya hoka no things. I ni isogashikatta shite imasen watashi tasu ni henkō watashi wa 5 dāku naruto - naruto - fikushon to watashi head. See ni keisei sa rete iru 5 yoi naruto - naruto - fictions. Later nomi monogatari no kadai o sakusei shimasu ya**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I lost interest in making actual story of i may return in future /may be who wants apart or the whole story itself ,i will gladly accept guys are good in making the in whoever wants my story and make it better.**_

 _ **Thats all.^_^**_


End file.
